Journey of Dimensions
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: Adventure is calling for Sky and his friends. When Dawnables, Cocoon's Overseer, tells them about the destruction of time and dimensions, it's time to go on a time-traveling, dimension-saving, monster-slaying adventure! And who knows, maybe they'll find some important evidence about our heroes themselves? Based off of Final Fantasy 13-2...


Based off of Final Fantasy 13-2...

**Summary:** Adventure is calling for Sky and his friends. When Dawnables, Cocoon's Overseer, tells them about the destruction of time and dimensions, it's time to go on a time-traveling, dimension-saving, monster-slaying adventure! And who knows, maybe they'll find some important evidence about our heroes themselves?

**Main Characters(And Party/Fighting Roles): Sky(Knight), Deadlox(Knight), TrueMU/Jason(Ravager/Host), Dawn/Dawnables(Foreseer/Medic), Seto(Sorcerer), OC Rhode(Gunman or whatever), CaptainSparklez(Strategist/Commando), and AntVenom(Commando).**

**Genre: ALL OF DEM ACTION AND ADVENTURE SHTUFF ALONG WITH SOME ROMANCE SHTUFF.**

**Parings:**

**SkyXDawn**

**DeadloxXTrueMU**

**SparklezXAntVenom**

**SetoSorcererXOC, which I kinda regret... **

* * *

Cocoon. Humanity's Oasis in the sky, which sleeps apon the land of the beast, Pulse.

Cocoon has a Ruler, King Herobrine. King Herobrine protects Humanity from the Beasts and, to a more fearfull threat, Pulse's Curseful Fal'Cies. He has a son, the Prince; CaptainSparklez. Sparklez has a Knight named AntVenom, an intelligent 19-year-old, who has a case of amnesia.

Other than the Ruler, there are other Roles that are also important. The Overseer, The Host, and The Sorcerer.

Overseers are special children who has been gifted a special gift. The Sight of the Future. The current Overseer is Dawnables Ven Fable, a 15-year-old lilac-haired girl who parents had abandoned her.

The Overseers always have Knights. Dawnables Ven Fable chosen Sky Badrawl, her only friend when she was younger.

Hosts carry the burden of being possess by the demonic Fal'Cies. Cocoon needs a Fal'Cie to be 'balanced'. The current Host is Jason Park, a 19-year-old male orphan. Just like the Overseer, The Host also has a Knight. Jason Park's Knight is Deadlox Nocturn, a 19-year-old boy who has known Jason for a long time. (In other words, they're the best of friends)

The Sorcerer is an important role. The Sorcerer is usually the Ruler's right-hand man. They help put up a barrier around Cocoon to prevent any Aerial Beasts from reaching Cocoon. That, and their Potion Brewing skills. The current Sorcerer is Seto Suzumoto, a young man from a small village. He has a assistant named Nao 'Rhode' Nakashima, who's also a Gunman.

Their fate is now intertwined. They made the contract with each other. They sealed their future.

* * *

_"If you change the future,_

_You change the past. _

_You can remold history as your heart desires._"

The young knight hears from the church. "Hopefully, you memorize the pray, Dawn. Everyone gonna feel down if you fail this time."

Then there was a bell chime.

_"Holy God of Man,_

_Grant thy fragile child_

_Pureness for eternity._

_I bid of you_

_With I, the Overseer's, life."_

The sound of crystal shattering echoed throughout the church. "... Thank you Overseer for your assistance." The sounds of mumbled 'Bless thy child' came after.

A wavy brunette-haired boy with red eyes and a young male in a teal-ish robe approached the young knight. "Is it time yet?"

"Yep!" Said the Overseer, also known as Dawnables, as she exited the church halls. "I can't believe I pulled that off! I'm only 15 and I barely know any Priest skills!"

The group of males sighed. "Dawn, please act a little... Formal around the church."

The young Overseer sighed. "Gosh Sky, you're too strict. I don't remember you acting like this when we were younger." She stuck out her tongue as she skipped out of the church. Well, attempted to. Jason, the male in the teal robe, grabbed her at the last moment. "We'll leave the church when Seto, Rhode, Sparklez, and Ant are done with assisting the other priests."

"I feel a little bad for Sparklez and the others." The young Overseer commented.

"How so?" Asked Sky.

"Sparklez is a prince, Ant is Sparklez's Knight, Seto is the Royal Sorcerer, and Rhode is Seto's assistant. It must be pretty hard being them."

"Dawn, you're on the same case as them." Deadlox, the other knight, pointed out. "The Overseer origin started out as the king's personal priest."

"Well," Dawn started to retort. "The Overseer's role doesn't seem to be important now."

"Well, the Overseer's role isn't need in the Summer." The teal-robed male stated. "You're gonna be busy next week. Next week is the start of Fall."

"It's also the Prince's birthday." Stated a soft voice. AntVenom, the Prince's Knight, snuck up on them.

"Ant~!" Dawn greeted as she gave Ant a hug. "Are you guys done yet?"

Seto— Cocoon's greatest Sorcerer and Potion Brewer—, Rhode—Seto's assistant and the Prince's Gunman—, and Sparklez— Cocoon's Prince— came out of the Pray room.

"Dawn, you and your patient." Sparklez commented as everyone chuckled. "So, are we gonna—"

"Going to see the fireworks?" Dawn interrupted. The Prince chuckled. "Yes. Shall we get going?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Kya..." Squealed Dawn. "It's pretty cold in the evening..."

Sky took off his white coat. "Here." He tucked Dawn in the coat. "Better?"

Dawn nodded before she embraced the Knight in a hug. "Yep~!"

Sky smiled. "Alright then." Even thought being 4 years older than her, Sky had undying love for Dawn. And not just sibling love. "Are you sure you wanna watched the fireworks here?" He peered down from the beach house roof. "I don't want you to fall down."

Dawn gave Sky a child-ish glare. "It's fine here, don't worry~!"

Bang!

The evening sky was stained in crazy exploding colors. Red, Green, Blue, Pink, and many more colors were exploding non-stop, making a flower like picture in the sky.

"This is so cool!" Cheered Dawn. "It so..." She scooted near Sky. "Sky, you're the best!" She jumped at Sky, giving him a huge hug.

Sky smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun Dawn."

The fun ended, a week after that.

* * *

I LIEK FINAL FANTASY, SO DON'T YELL AT ME IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE FF13-2 REFERENCES.

There are barely any description about the characters because you guys know what Sky and Deadlox and Jason and the others look like.

Here's a short description of Rhode or Nao or whatever you want to call her:

Short Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, kinda almost looks like this: wiki/Naomi_Nakashima

And NO, it wasn't my intention to rip of Naomi Nakashima from Corpse Party. ;_;

Plz don't hurt me. ;_;

* * *

**"Friendship. FriendCHIP." -SkyDoesMinecraft**


End file.
